


I've Underestimated My Charm (Again)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: Coffee shops are the one-stop shop for romance. Even on Wednesdays.





	I've Underestimated My Charm (Again)

Barry looks forward to Tuesdays. Iris doesn’t understand because Tuesdays to her are like Mondays’ shadow. Still to early in the week to be near the weekend and like all the work from Monday trickles down into a pool of despair. Iris has illustrated this concept numerous times with cronuts and sugar packets while on their shifts during customer lulls at Jitters. 

But what Iris doesn’t get is that Tuesday also have a silver lining. Tuesdays mean a glimpse of Len Snart. Or Mr. Venti-Iced-Coffee-With-Almond-Milk-No-Sugar-To-Go. Barry’s surprised Iris hasn’t noticed. It’s probably because she’s equally distracted by Joe’s new partner that seems to need coffee twice a day when Iris is working. Barry’s never seen Eddie Thawne in Jitters when Barry’s working solo. 

***

On the first Tuesday of the month, Barry is running late. So late. Too late. He’s going to be horrendously late. Iris will be giving him these disappointed sad eyes for the next week, Barry’s sure. 

It’s not his fault his phone died and his upper stairs neighbour flooded their bathroom causing water to seep into Barry’s apartment at an alarming rate. So Barry’s running shoes are wet and his hair looks like he’s been struck by lightning bad bedhead. 

Barry is going to have to agree that Tuesdays are the worst. He runs into Jitters only to see that Len is already in the queue waiting for his drink order from Iris. Cisco is at the cash charming a brunette in a gold trench coat.

This week’s going to be was going to be a long week bereft of hot business men with ridiculous eyebrows and dangerous smiles.

“I hate my life,” he says, grabbing his apron. Cisco just gives him sympathetic finger guns because the brunette is leaving with Leonard despite winking at Cisco and Len’s perturbed frown when he sees Barry at the cash.

***

Wednesday begins like a bad hangover. He’s opening early for Cisco since he pulled a double yesterday to fill in for Barry. So Barry is tired and just morosely not thinking about his dead phone, wet apartment or lack of love life. So he’s more focused on rearranging the juice display that he doesn’t notice the customer until they’re right over him.

“Iced-Coffee-With-Almond-Milk-No-Sugar-To-Go,” says a familiar drawl and Barry nearly hits his head on display case. Len Snart is standing over him as he’s crouched down at the cold case. 

“And your number,” Len continues with the same aplomb like Barry isn’t gaping at him.

“Er,” he manages. “I-is this happening? Did Cisco put up to this?“

“I don’t take dating advice from my sister’s boyfriend. Or anybody,” says Len, clearly amused. 

“Cisco’s dating your sister?” Barry says incredulously.

“Is that what you’re taking away from this exchange?”

“No! I mean, yes. My number!” he hastily uncaps his Sharpie used for orders and grabs a coffee cup. “My phone’s dead but the sim card is drying out so-hopefully it’ll be dry by tomorrow?”

“Or I could come by after your shift,” says Len, his lips drawing up to a smirk.

“You could do that,” agrees Barry, with a smile. 

“Then I’ll take my coffee to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [swingsetindecember](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments are always appreciated. thank you for reading.


End file.
